Screw-type dental implants are widely used and have been known for a number of years. They are made in two general types. The first type is a self-tapping implant, in that it can be threaded into a pre-drilled bore in a jawbone without pre-tapping the bore. The second type is a non-self-tapping implant that requires pre-tapping of the bore. In either type, the implant has a generally cylindrical main body which bears one or more external screw threads on its outer surface. These external thread(s) engage corresponding internal thread(s) cut into the wall of the bore to provide initial stabilization of the implant in the bore.
A problem commonly encountered is the friction between the implant and the bone walls defining the bore. The friction is proportional to the penetration depth of the implant into the bone, the diameter of the bore, and the hardness of the bone at the site of the bore. The torque that must be applied to insert the implant into the bore is proportional to the friction. High torque puts strains on the implant, on the tools used to place the implant in the bore, and on the bone. Furthermore, in cases where high torque is required to insert the implant, there is a greater risk of damage to the implant, the tools, and the bone. Consequently, there is a continuing need to design a screw-type dental implant which minimizes the torque needed to install it into living jawbone.